Betrayed rewritten
by Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Rewritten.


**Hey guys well here is the new Betrayed story and i hope you like the changes I have made. ~Lissa**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and crushed. I had come to the Cullen's house for one sole reason, my phone.

**Earlier that day.**

Charlie had gone to work and Jacob was too busy to hang out with me today, so I decided to go and visit Edward; as usual I was welcomed into the Cullen's with open arms. Esme had informed me that Edward had gone out to hunt and upon hearing this Alice had dragged me up to her room for some quality girl time, by this I mean she was using me as her personal barbie doll. Alice had finally finished with the make up and I jumped at the chance to get the stuff off my face.

"You know how long that took me to do."

She sounded like a child who had just had their favourite toy taken from them.

"I'm sorry Alice but you know as well as I do that I don't wear make-up."

She huffed and sat on her bed and in an instant we were on to a new topic, school. I love Alice like a sister and I would do anything for her but I couldn't handle any more talk of school or boys, I had to escape. As if on cue Edward had arrived home; I had said a quick goodbye to Alice before I went downstairs to meet him. We had decided to go to the meadow and just relax but after thirty minutes had passed Edward had told me he had to go out hunting; I was a little curious when he told me this, especially since Esme had said he was out hunting earlier but I trusted him.

With Edwards help we were back at the Cullen house in no time, I kissed him goodbye and gave a farewell to the rest of the family before I got into my truck and started to drive home. When I got home it was only 11:45 and so I went up to my room; I wanted to check my phone to see if Renee had tried calling but I wasn't able to find it in my jacket pocket. I had searched the entire house and still couldn't find, I had even checked my truck but with no luck my phone was missing.

The only other option left was that I had left it at the Cullens house and with that idea in mind I raced back inside and grabbed the key to my truck.

**Present Time.**

A couple of months earlier Carlisle had given me a key to the house and right now I was glad he did, no one seemed to be home. I took the key out of my pocket and inserted it into the lock, after twisting right the door had opened and there in front of me was my phone. I turned back towards the front door when I heard noise coming from upstairs, pocketing my phone I decided to go and investigate; I had finally reached the top of the staircase and the music could be heard clearly, it was coming from Edwards room.

Edward must have left his music on before he had left; I opened the door and instantly regretted it. He would refuse me when I wanted to go further into our relationship, but there he was with another girl; I wasn't able to see who it was, all I knew was that she had strawberry blonde hair. I turned and ran straight to my truck not bothering with closing the front door behind me; when I got home I raced up the stairs to my room and started up my laptop. It is a time like this that I'm glad Jake had bought me a new laptop because I just knew I wouldn't be able to sit around and wait for my old laptop to load.

I remember one of the Cullens talking about some other vampires called the Volturi, you only went to them if you had a death wish. I opened up the internet and went online to see what the earliest flight to Italy would be, thankfully it was today. After using my money from work to pay for the ticket I raced over to my cupboard and took out my suitcase only to put it back and take out my bag instead, after all I would only need the essentials. I went downstairs and left a note for Charlie, I knew he wouldn't understand why I was leaving but he had Sue and she would take care of him; before I left completely I went over and took some money from my college fund, just enough to get me to Voltaria.

I drove to the airport in Seattle while think of other decisions to keep Alice off my trail, I knew if she told Edward he would try to stop me from leaving and I couldn't have that happening. After I parked the car I entered the main building and went straight towards the reception desk.

"Hi, I bought a plane ticket to Italy online."

The receptionist gave me a look that said 'do you think I honestly care'.

"Name please."

"Isabella Swan."

The next look she gave me made me want to just go back home but I couldn't, I knew if I did then something bad would just end up happening.

"I will need some form of identification."

I took out my wallet from my bag and gave her my drivers license, she seemed satisfied enough with it. I had gotten my ticket and my drivers license back off the receptionist and went to my gate. Well there is no turning back now and with that thought carved into my mind I boarded the plane to Italy.

**Well there probably isn't that much difference in the length of the chapter but I hope you enjoy this new version a little more. As always please review.**


End file.
